


Overdue

by niahana



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life hands you challenges you may never overcome, but happiness can always be found, even in the smallest of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

Quiet scribbling echoed through a tiny apartment just as the sun rose to greet humanity. Most of the world was still coming to rouse from their beds, but some did not have that luxury.

  
Light Yagami sat head of the table in a small, cramped kitchen, hunched over and focused on multitudes of paper sitting in stacks around him. Littered around in bright black and red lettering were many words, all with generally the same definition. ‘Overdue’, ‘Outlasting charge’, ‘Pay immediately’. His hand rubbed at a sore spot on his forehead, but the other continued to write on a yellow-lined notepad. There were dates, schedules, calculations and phone numbers written in a neat and organized fashion, but as his fatigue began to set in the handwriting grew sloppy.

  
It was daunting, and every so often he would have to pause just to keep from being overwhelmed, but he would push through, as he knew he had to.

  
This wasn’t a rare occasion for Light, after all. For years he kept this exact same schedule. He would go stay up most of the night in order to get things in line, then he would get himself ready for a two jobs, back to back. By the time he came home it would be late, but he would have just enough time to eat, shower, and sleep for a just long enough to give himself energy to do it all over again. At first this entire process was a living hell for him. He couldn’t stand never having one moment of pure thought to himself. Depression came to Light like an childhood friend, and there were times when he didn’t think he would be able to continue on. But he did, and things grew a little easier each year. Not by much, but enough.

  
Switching from the notepad to a checkbook, Light’s lips tightened as he started to write out the details. As he just clearly had written down in his notes, there wasn’t enough money in his account for this bill, but he’d have to pay it. It had been far too long overdue, and he couldn’t afford the electricity to go out. He would have to sacrifice and overdraft. “…”

  
For a moment, he just stared at the check. He wondered how everything became like this. When he was young, he knew he was destined for greatness. Everyone knew it. His intelligence was something unlike anyone had seen. His charm and leadership was going to lead him to becoming everything one could want for their life. 

  
Hardwood creaking brought Light back to reality, his head snapping up to meet a young man with dark eyes and wild black hair directly. His body was lanky but life, and moved with purpose toward Light. “In need of some coffee?” His low, velvet rolled out, a smile accompanying it.

  
“L.” Light spoke the other’s name and relief instantly filled his body. When L was around, things seemed a little more graspable. He always had this focus about him, a strength that Light had to admit wasn’t present in his own virtues. “Yes, please.” 

  
“I don’t suppose I can convince you to skip the coffee and go to bed, hm?” L spoke, quietly.

   
“You should know the answer to that by now."

  
The other offered him a small nod before walking toward the coffee machine sitting on the counter. His movements were fluent, as this had just been another part of Light’s ritual. Light watched him, purely immersed. He could do something so simple, like putting instant coffee in a filter, and still look calculated and poised. It made his night more manageable.

  
“I’m sure you got the letter from the hospital.” L spoke, shoving the filter inside the machine, a slightly hesitance to bring up the conversation at all. If there were any time that any weakness showed on L, it was with this subject. “They called earlier as well, but I managed to convince them that we had never been sent this month’s bill, and it bought us a little extra time."

  
Light’s dazed expression suddenly turned sour at the news, placing his pen down harsher than he intended. “L, I told you. You can’t keep taking advantage of others for our benefit. It’s wrong."

  
The coffee maker sputtered and steamed in it’s wake, the raven-haired already preparing a coffee mug right beside it. L smiled, rolling the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip, a habit he formed many years ago. “Come now, I’m not taking advantage of anyone, Light. I’m making use of my skills to help our situation.” 

  
Just like Light, L had an extraordinary mind that very few could rival. He came from a broken background, much unlike Light's nuclear family, but thankfully was saved by a man named Quillsh Whammy. He raised L as his own, making sure that he had everything he could need, including an education many would never have to chance to gain.

  
But, like Light, he was in the same situation. Though he worked from home, it was a rare moment where L would actually have time to take care of his even basic needs for living. There were many nights where he wouldn’t sleep at all, due to all the work he had to endure through. That’s where the dark scars under his raven-colored eyes came from.

  
Never once did he complain, though. He insisted it’s what they had to do, and so he’d do it, and that frustrated Light to no end. 

  
His hand curled tighter around the pen in his hand, an uncharacteristically harsh raise of his voice out in response. “Well you shouldn’t be. I’m handling this, so just keep yourself out of it."

  
L looked up, and eyebrow raising at the tone but no real response coming from it. He caught the mug but its handle, bringing it over and sitting it in front of Light’s suddenly ashamed face. “Would you like to tell me what’s going on in your mind?"

  
“…” Embarrassed by his sudden snap, Light stared at the coffee cup, watching the back liquid swirl with it’s recent placement. “I’m sorry.” He started, his voice quiet. “I just hate that you’re made to live like this. That _we’re_ made to live like this.” 

  
He took a quick drink from the cup, letting the hot liquid roll down his throat, a slow exhale coming after it. L sat beside him, staring expectantly for him to continue. “We work our lives away just for a mediocre live, and mere minutes with each other each day just to start all over again. It’s not right."

  
They sat in silence for a moment. Light no longer was in the mood to speak, and L was sympathizing with the other. He touched Light’s hand, tapping his knuckles with the tips of his fingers. The quiet aura in the kitchen was almost unbearable, and just another excuse for Light to focus on his thoughts. But the sound of tiny footsteps brought Light and L’s attention up.

  
Standing in the doorless frame was a very small boy. His unruly white hair was slept on, framing his face in a way that halfway covered his vision. This is who it was all for. All the saving, scrimping, and sacrificing was for the tiny body in front of them.

  
  
Light and L met several years ago, just a short time before the toddler existed. Their paths were still bright in those days. L had been in his last year of university, and Light had just begun his second. Both of them were praised in their field of studies, but that was never enough for them. A rivalry struck immediately.

  
Everything had been a competition. Heated arguments broke out over the simplest of topics, even physical altercations had them both being sent to nursing twice within a month of them knowing the other existed. Their minds worked in completely different fashions, and neither L nor Light thought they would ever see eye to eye. But it happened.

  
It happened so quickly that it was almost unnoticed. The squabbling still slumbered between them, but it meant very little. Their relationship had developed to a point where they could come back from their differences, and still find each other’s company worth while. Months went on like this, the silent infatuation minded in truce still present on their fragile titles; but just as a mutual ground was lain, something shook the foundation.

  
Light could still recall the day like it was only hours in their past.

  
He had just finished an testing for the last class on his list of exams, and he was free. He had the summer to focus on his own independent studies, and to spend time with his friends, to spend time with L. Light went to pack up his belonging from his dorm, but a knock at the door brought his attention to the visitor. It was the black-haired male in question, but something was off. His eyes weren’t meeting Light’s, he looked- vulnerable.

  
Instantly, Light went by his side, and he demanded to know what troubled the other. It took almost an hour of convincing L to speak, and once he did, Light’s world ceased to move.

  
“I’m sorry… I’m pregnant."

  
After the confessional, they sat in silence. For once, they both had nothing to say about the subject at hand. In their time, same-sex relationships were reluctantly acknowledged, but resulting pregnancies were not. To have a child with the same-sex meant immediate social destruction. There were no civil liberties for their kind. It was like giving up your pride, respect, and humanity in one fell swoop.

  
The first thing that L managed to say was his insistence to get rid of it, but Light immediately refused. Abortion clinics in their country were known to treat male carriers with no care whatsoever, and it was not uncommon for their malpractice to result in an early grave for the patient. It was disgusting how little anyone cared, but Light would not have L turn out like them. His life be damned. 

  
So they made the decision to keep the baby. L managed to graduate without his secret being found out, but Light on the other hand had to withdraw from earning his degree. They moved into a small apartment complex, took up what jobs would have them and soon after they had a son, Near. That lead them in the life they still have today.

  
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and when he did Light immediately saw L in him. His eyes weren’t the swirl of black ink, but a grey mixed from the same shade. He looked none too pleased to be woken up, but there was something more in his tiny scrunched up expression. “..."

  
“Near..” Light called, and the round eyes instantly went to him in curiosity. “What are you doing up? You should be in your bed asleep."

  
He seemed to process what he was saying, but still he moved his gaze away from Light to the other adult in the room. Slowly he walked towards L, and just at that moment Light could see that he was holding something in his hand behind his back. 

  
L looked down at Near, wondering the same thing that was going through Light’s mind. “What do you have Near? Can you show me?"

  
At first, he shook his head, as if he was regretting the decision he made, but eventually he caved. Near brought his hand from behind his back, and in his hands was a metal robot. When Near was born, Light had bought that robot as his first gift. At three years old, Near still carried it around, but it had grown old with wear.  

  
Light watched as L took the toy from Near’s hand, the toddler stiffening as he does, and examines it. A small frown comes over him as he noticed the problem: it’s arm had snapped off, leaving a particularly sharp edge in it’s wake. 

  
“Near, how did Robot’s arm come off?” Light questioned, leaning over to get a better view of the broken end. He glanced over at him, but Near’s only response was a small shrug. Near had a habit of responding to answers with gestures instead of words, something Light and L didn’t mind as it was quite common. 

  
“Maybe it fell when he was sleeping” L murmured to the other, still keeping the toy in his hand. “But it’s dangerous, we can’t simply give it back to him."

  
But Near was expecting it. After a time had passed and he was no longer comfortable, he reached up from the robot, hands motioning to have it back. They both looked at him, saw the desperation in his eyes. It was difficult to say no to that face, but they would have to.

  
Clearing his throat, Light beaconed Near to come closer. He was hesitant at first, but he did, allowing him to place him on his lap. “Near.. Robot is in need of some repair. We’re going to need to keep him for now."

  
Near’s eyes immediately went wide, his head shaking rapidly and arm still demanding for the toy to be back in his possession. Tears filled his eyes, and the toddler had to fight to keep his lip from quivering. The brunet suddenly ceased up, not having seen Near react this way before. But it was long before L intercepted, standing up and swooping over to take Near in his arms, making the switch to give Light the robot in return. “Shh, don’t cry, dear.” L silenced the small whimpers coming from Near with a pat to his back. He started toward the door as the toddler clutched to his neck. “We’ll take care of him for you, but let’s get you back to bed.” With a look back to Light, L disappeared past the doorframe.

  
As he was left alone in the kitchen, Light felt a wave of guilt hit him harder than he ever had. It wasn’t a surprise that Near was so attached to that toy. It was a very rare moment where they could afford to splurge on things that weren’t completely necessary, so the small robot was one of the few things Near had to himself. 

  
The look on Near’s face shook Light to his very core. He was barely able to be with Near on a daily basis because of his work, and to have one of the few moments he did hold with Near to be put into such a dark light, it killed him. Why did he work himself to the very limit if he still couldn’t afford to give his son happiness?

  
Light sat in silence for the entire 30 minutes until L quietly made it back to the kitchen. “I got him to sleep and found the robot’s arm, but unfortunately there’s no way to repair it.” He said sullenly, putting the arm next to the robot now sitting on the table. “Are you alright?"

  
".. More and more examples prove to me that I'm absolutely incapable of taking care of my family." Light spoke his truth, figuring he had no more reason to sugarcoat it. "When this started, I promised you we would be alright, and now look. Our two year old son has to go without." He hung his head. Everything he said sounded so morbid, but there was no anger in him anymore, just deep regret. He was sure anyone could handle this situation better than him, and L and Near could have a better life if only Light was another person. ".. I don't deserve--"

  
"Don't you dare say that, Light Yagami." L interrupted, eyes narrowed and voice strict. The harshness brought Light our of his mopping gaze at once. "We can't control the reality we have, but you have never rejected this fate. 

  
"You were nineteen when I conceived Near. You gave up your entire future for me, because you knew what would happen if I went through with getting rid of the baby."  
"I wasn't going to let you die because of the horrible way they treat people!" Light bit back automatically. 

  
L put his hand up, effectively silencing the other. "Though my anonymity is the only thing allowing it, I still work in my desired field. You don't have that option, but you still took up two jobs to make sure I didn't have to." Once he saw the other open his mouth to speak, he glared, making sure the other couldn't counter his argument.   
"Don't you understand how much you do for us?" He sighed when Light glanced down, looking somehow more ashamed than he started. "I mean it when I tell you how grateful I am to have you. If it weren't for you, Light, I would have to choose been a home or food for Near. Because of you we don't have to choose."

  
And a part of Light did understand that. Situations were tough, but he could safely say there was never a time where he couldn't give Near food or what he needed to live. "But I want more for him than that." Light finally spoke, his voice more neutral than before, "I want it for all of us."

  
"And one day we will have that." L assured, resting his hand on the other's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "But for now, we have to focus on survival. Near understands that."

  
It took a few moments, but Light eventually gave the other a small nod. Still, he kept different thoughts to himself as the other stood. "Let's go to bed, then. We both need to be up in just a few short hours."

  
Light agreed, standing up to follow the other, a small plan developing in his mind. He couldn't do everything, but he knew there was at least something he could do. 

  
  
The next morning was like every other. Light and L woke up, got dressed for the day, and separated paths once Light left the apartment door. L would go back to their bedroom and work for a few hours before waking Near, preparing his breakfast and setting him up by L's work station to color with spare pens and paper for the time being. He could tell the white-haired child wasn't the same without his toy, but he wasn't as upset as the night prior. It was almost as if he understood why he couldn't have another for now. Near was more mature than L could ever imagine.

  
Hours passed, and the day continued into the evening smoothly, but something was off. L took notice of the time, and Light was late. Sometimes the train would delay his arrival, but he was never this late without a phone all explaining what was the cause of his tardiness. Even Near noticed something was off, as his grey eyes would shift toward the door every so often, wondering where he father was.

  
Once it had gotten too late, L decided to prepare dinner on his own, but concern grew in the back of his mind as he finished cleaning after the meal.   
He grew more and more tempted to give the other a call, but just as he went from the home phone a sound came from the front door.

  
L immediately grabbed Near from his high chair and rushed into the living room, a sigh of relief flushing out as he saw an exhausted brunete removing his shoes in the doorway. "Light.. You're so late."

  
The male in question looked up at the voice, a tired grin reaching on his face. "I had some business to take car of after work, I'm sorry for my tardiness."

  
He walked over to his family, giving L a brief kiss before his attention drifted toward Near, who was quiet and clutching to his mother, but staring down at the hand behind Light's back.

  
"-? Light?" L seemed to have noticed as well, a quizzical expression in his face. "What's that in your hand?"

  
Light's smile grew wider, something L hadn't seen him do in quite some time; but once he brought his hand around, he knew exactly what caused it.

  
Held tightly in his hand was a bright and shinny new robot, almost exactly like Near's old one, but bright light emitted from his shoulders.

  
Near went ecstatic. His eyes went bigger than he's ever seen, and he didn't hesitate to reach over and take it from Light. The small fingers explored all the different notches and posable limbs it had to offer, and once he made the robot light up on its own his smile matched Light's.

  
"Robot!" Near called out in his own jumbled up language, and Light's heart took flight. He had never been able to make Near show such happiness; but there he was, like a completely different child.

  
L was still stunned by what was in his hands. "How did you buy that?" He murmured, not wanting Near to hear him over his fun. "There's no way that toy was in our budget."

  
Light didn't want to take his eyes off his happy son, but he did give a small head shrug to his partner. "I found a few odd jobs in the paper to work in between my breaks and after shifts." His hand went up to tussle the soft white locks of his son's hair. "I couldn't let him go with Robot now could I?"

  
"You--" L started, but he was speechless. He couldn't believe it. There was no way Light had the strength to even stand, but he was, looking better than ever. He was quiet, just watching his son alongside Light in the happiest, most peaceful moment; and in that moment he felt his vision blur. A smile rose as a tear fell. ".. Thank you, Light."

  
Pride swelled in Light chest. Every sweat-breaking, mentally exhausting moment had paid off for this moment. Every day he gave up was just another way he could make that happiness come. They weren't well off, and maybe they would never have a comfortable life without sacrifice, but he knew that it would be worth it. It would all be worth it for those wonderful smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of twelve stories of 2016.


End file.
